


Delirium

by Shewritesthings



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU...except not really, Blood Loss, Confusing, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inaccurate Catholicism, Ireland, Kolvina, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Northern Ireland, Original Character(s), Other, Plague, SUBJECT TO CHANGE, Sad, Sick Character, Weird Plot Shit, Witches, inaccurate irish history, irish folkore, light marbekah, lots of fucking witches, ooc kol, plot is plotty, probably doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewritesthings/pseuds/Shewritesthings
Summary: In 1358, a spiraling Kol Mikaelson came across the powerful (and immortal), Irish witch, Iona Ó Mordha. Despite his better judgment, Kol and Iona became friends, allies--both deeply-connected in their dark, broken hearts. Kol thought he left Iona and her band of witches behind in the 14th Century, but when Davina is infected with an ancient, incurable cancer, he recognizes it immediately. For it was that very same virus that killed his dear friend, Iona.





	1. Inevitable, Terrible Truths

"It's always the same dream." Kol began to tell the young witch before him. "I'm standing on top of this hill…and beneath me is this incredibly vast landscape. I'm tellin' ya, love, it's like the whole world is out there-there's rivers, forests, a lake or two, and in the distance-if you just squint a wee bit to the west-you can see a teeny city out there in the horizon. But then, I turn around and there's-

_A she-wolf on top of a mound-her fangs dripping with bright, crimson blood. There were twelve bodies lying around her in a circle. All of them were dead with their necks slit in the same exact manner and their hearts were all seemingly missing, only indicated from the massive hole within their chests. And while that's strange enough as it is, their arms are outstretched to one another as if they were attempting to measure with the fathom of their arm-span._

"And what's the wolf doing?" The girl was looking intently down into her teacup, waiting for the leaves to take shape.

"Well, nothing so far as I can tell. She's looks pretty menacing, mind you, with all her blood and teeth, but she disappears-the bodies with her. There's like a time jump, or some sort of topsy-turvy twist, because then-

_It's snowing like God decided to dump his supply of base from the bloody heavens. The blizzard is blinding, but yet, I know I have nothing to fear… So, despite not being able to see a damn thing, I start to walk down this hill. I trip, fall, and face plant-like some washed wanker-and then, I can't get up. No, I don't want to get up. I lay there, knowing the whole time, I'm going to drown in this snow, but it doesn't bother me…_

"What happened to the bodies?" The witch had seemingly come to a unanimous decision about what she had seen in the cup.

"What do you mean 'what happened to the bodies?' Why is that at all relevant, love?" Kol looked on that beautiful woman with an incredulous expression. "Weren't you listening? They're gone-

_Disappeared. Just like my body within the heavy waves of snow. And then…then… I see her._

"Her?"

Kol gave a heavy sigh, before running a hand through his hair. "Yes, her-

_She's like all you pretty little witches: stunning, sharp, with wickedly bright eyes… But I don't get to look at her for too long, because as soon as she's pulled me out of the bloody snow. She's on her knees, bent over the body of a man, and her face… Her face is torn apart-literally, contorting in every direction while she's bloody screaming her heart out. There are tears streaming down her face, blood spouting out of her nose, and her body is physically convulsing as if she can't digest this single, monumental notion that the man before her is dead… "Cian! CIANNN! NOOO!"_

"Do you know her?"

"I did…centuries ago."

"What happened to her?" A smile that was crooked as the Shannon River that ran through the heart of the Irish countryside. A wild laugh. A flash of luminous green eyes. A whisper of dimly-strung together words: 'remember who you are…' Blood, entrails, etc., etc. "She died." He answered tersely, a firm crease forming on his brow. "Why does that matter-I thought the thing about you tasseographers was that you could know all this by looking at your little tea leaves."

Celestine, the lovely young witch before him, looked up from the brim of her teacup with a glare that could have lit a puppy on fire. "What did I tell you at the beginning? I get premonitions, visions, accurate intuitions, but the more information the better." She sat back and submitted a heavy sigh for the rest of her conversation-as if that sigh answered everything Kol could ever want to know. It didn't, but he kept his tongue from saying something smart.

"The dream's simple, to a degree." She began, leaning forward on the table, placing her elbows there, and tucking her hands around the back of her neck. "The fact that it's repetitive could mean someone is trying to contact you through an allegorical dream vision, but then again, it could be part of your dormant warlock subconscious warning you of something."

Kol frowned deeply at that. A warning? "And just what would my sleepy warlock soul have to tell me, darling?"

"The wolf, the bodies, the screaming woman-" she stopped talking to light a cigarette with her finger, pressing the so-called 'cancer stick' to her bright red lips-"these are classic signposts in intense forewarning visions. We call them magnifiers. They can contort themselves to fit the mind of the person they're intended for."

"Love, why don't you just skip to the part where you tell me what it means?"

Celestine looked unreasonably annoyed to have had her dialogue cut short, but instead of saying anything else, she grabbed the small ivory-colored cup and flipped it on its side so Kol could see. "What does that look like to you?"

In over 1,000 years, Kol had born witness to terrible, unthinkable things. He had partaken in these said 'unthinkable' acts, but never in a 1,000 years, was he prepared for the grainy little image at the bottom of the cup. A moon-with a great beast wrapped around it, as if it intended to swallow it. His blood ran ice cold. "Sickness." He said softly.

"Worse than that, love, fatal sickness. Someone wants to swallow your world up, and leave you with nothing."

\--

Charlie knew it was late. The moon was full-the werewolves-if there were any left out in the Bayou-would be hungry. And if his mom found out he was sneaking around the Ninth Ward in the middle of the night, she'd, as she would so poignantly say, 'whoop his ass.' But he couldn't miss seeing Chris-he had to see him, especially on tonight, of all nights.

Life up to that point hadn't been great. Katrina had taken everything from his family: their house, their car-even Binx, the family dog. When it was all said and done, his mom had to work three jobs, his older brother, Sean, had to drop out of college to come home and help in any way he could. Everything went to shit…that is, until he met Chris.

 _You must be Chris-one of Marcel's vampires, right?_ Charlie smiled to himself as he thought of that night-Jesus, that magical, wonderful, miraculous night he had met Christopher-exactly one year ago from the date. It had been something out of a movie, in his opinion. They talked long after Marcel Gerard's party had ended, taking the early morning hours to walk around the Garden District-stealing past the huge houses on Magazine St.-laughing not in drunken delight (although, they both had had a lot to drink), but in glorious freefall of mutual understanding. At dawn, it had ended with a dizzying, beautiful kiss.

Although, Chris would have made fun of him for being so 'damn sappy' over the whole ordeal. _Oh, get over it, Christopher, I'm a warlock. It's my job to be overly attuned to my feelings._ But it was so much more than that-it wasn't just 'sap.' Charlie had come to treasure that night above all things in his life: to him, it was his rock, his foundation, and much to his fortune, his newly instilled reality.

That's why-this night-their anniversary of not even 'dating,' but meeting was so important. And when he saw Chris standing there in the Lafayette Cemetery, caught in a glittering shaft of moonlight like some Greek god, he was pretty sure he lost all ability to breathe. "Chris…" He whispered from the entrance-knowing his boyfriend's vampiric hearing would pick up on his voice instantly.

Chris turned sharply to see Charlie standing there, a small smile pulling across his full lips. In a flash, he stood before the frizzy-haired warlock, cupping his face in his hands. "I missed you." He spoke in such a tender voice, Charlie felt as if he might melt right between his fingers.

"Prove it." Charlie found himself saying with such a bold tone. He felt a smile pull at his own lips-the one Chris would always make fun of his teeth's front gap, but Charlie couldn't help it. He was happy.

Chris didn't hesitate to answer his boyfriend's request as he smashed his beautifully-carved lips against his. And it would seem dumb to anyone who wasn't them, but Charlie felt as if his spirit moved when Chris kissed him, then, and all the other times before that. It was one of those rare things in life-like your favorite movie, your favorite pair of pants, or a warm cup of coffee on a cold morning-that would never, ever get old.

  
Yet, the two lovers weren't alone. Charlie could feel it suddenly in his bones-a coldness, a darkness. He pulled his lips from Chris'-he knew his boyfriend felt it, too-and he turned sharply, lighting his hands with a dangerous magical fire, as he did. Chris' eyes vamped out and he visibly took a step in front of Charlie, the protective, murderous instinct kicking in. But there was nothing-at least, not that the naked eye could see.

" _Ipsum revelare!_ " Charlie screamed the spell into the still, night air. The space around them crackled and lit with the spell's power, while the Ancestor's mystical whispers were seemingly shaking the entire Earth. But the uncloaking spell seemed to do nothing to reveal the threat the boys both felt.

"What is it, Charles?" Chris' crisp Scottish accent cut the air cleanly.

"I-I… I don't know. I can't see-AHHHHHHH!" Charlie had dropped to his knees, writhing around the ground. His veins-usually softly aglow with the use of natural New Orleans' magic-were red like literal fire had begun to burn through his body.

"What…? Wait-Charles… No. No. Charlie! Darlin'!" Chris stumbled over words, unable to form anything coherent over his rising sense of panic. What was happening to him?! "HELP!" He screamed into the night while he brought his lover's writhing body close to him. "SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!"

\--

Davina Claire paced along the wooden floor outside of Charlie Martin's bedroom. Her green eyes were worried, tired, and restless. And with good reason. She was Regent of the Nine Covens-if something happened to that kid, it would be on her. So, yeah, it was scary. But it wasn't just about the accountability of the matter: Charlie was her friend. He had been since they were kids.

"Okay, tell me again, Chris-what happened?" Davina asked sharply, looking up at the desolate-faced lover of Charlie.

He heavily sighed and wiped away a tear that was beginning to glisten in his eye. "I told ya', princess, I was kissin' him…and he…just fell onto the bloody ground-screamin' his fuckin' head off like someone had cut his heart out."

Davina ignored the nickname 'princess'-a nickname she had been dubbed by all of Marcel's vampires due to her high-esteemed position as his adopted witch daughter. All of them except Josh, of course (who had reverted to calling her, instead, his "pocket BAMF"). Names and things aside, she doubted that was it. Warlocks, powerful ones like Charlie, didn't just fall onto their knees and start screaming.

"Are you that bad of a kisser, Harken? You kiss a boy and he starts throwing a fucking fit?" One of Chris' vamp friends joked who sat beside him.

"Aye, motherfucker, bug the fuck off it, will ya'?" Chris snapped back with a pained expression. Davina felt a pang of pity for the kid. He was new, but a typical recruit for Marcel's guys: family was vacationing from Edinburgh, he had a bit too much to drink, and suddenly, he winds up in the Compound with a bad headache and an even more serious toothache.

"Assholes, I need you to focus." Davina snapped deliberately. She knew it was harsh, but she needed information if she wanted to save her friend. "Did Charlie perform magic beforehand? You were kissing him, sure, but what was he doing?"

"Augh, darlin', I…" Chris shoved his face into his hands deep in merciless thought. "Yes, he… He seemed to think there was someone behind him. He did this sort of uncloaking spell, I think, and when he didn't find anything… I thought the coast was clear as day, Davina, but I was wrong…"

Davina's face grew pale as she listened. A magical entity that could bring a powerful warlock to his knees without even revealing itself? That was enough to spook even the even-minded witches. She swallowed a nervous lump into her stomach. It tasted like vomit. She nodded and walked back into Charlie's room-preparing for the worst.

His mother, René, had been up for most of the night performing remedying magic, mixing potions, pouring herb concoctions down his throat, but nothing seemed to be working. At least the convulsions had stopped-those had been the worst. His veins still glowed a dizzying, angry orangey color in the early morning light flooding into his room. Thankfully, it was dreary just like the state of her dear friend's health.

"It wouldn't scare me so, Davina, if it wasn't for this damn fever." René said softly to her, but her eyes never left her son's clammy face. His eyes were rolling around in his head wildly behind closed eyelids.

"It's that bad?" Davina asked her softly.

"My boy wouldn't be alive if he was human, love." René voice's was numb and broken, as if she knew some vitality deep within herself had been broken. There was an inevitable, terrible truth here within this room. It was written on the walls, on the bloody washrags on the floor, on the bent and raggedy face of Charlie's mother, on Charlie's own expression… 

Davina wouldn't let herself go there. There was still time.

"I'll find the answer, René, I promise you." The young witch swore solemnly to that exhausted woman. She didn't really know why-why would any of her beloved witches trust her? She had never done anything to earn that trust. And it seemed, René knew as Davina did, as she turned to look at her: Charlie would be another failure on her short reign as Regent.

\--

"What do you mean, you little wench? It's a bloody dragon-You don't see any of their lot walkin' up and about now a day, do you?" Kol snapped at the witch, waving at her dismissedly. He felt his phone begin buzzing in his pocket.

He tried to hide the quiver in his hand as he grabbed the iPhone out of his jeans. He raised it to his ear, his face revealing none of the inner terror he felt coursing through him. "Good morning, my lovely, how are you?" He asked with just the right amount of concern and love. He really meant that fucking question-probably more than anyone else who had ever asked the simple question.

"Kol." She breathed into the phone. Her voice reverberated through the phone with a sharp, dangerous note of terror. Kol sat straight up in his chair, ignoring the smirking face of the witch across from him. "I uh… My friend, Charlie Martin-you know-the warlock with the funny hair… He's… He's sick."

Kol chucked with ring of distaste, but the sheer relief was clear in his voice. This was fine. Davina's little witchy friend being in jeopardy, he could handle, her being caught in some kind of trouble-that was something entirely different. "And why would your friend's health matter to me, darling? He's bloody human-get him some noodle broth and tea with honey, he'll be right as rain in a few days."

"I don't think it's the common cold, Kol." Her voice was laced with this deep, intermittent fear. A horror so tangible he could practically taste in on his own tongue. She wanted to say more, he could tell by the way she ended the sentence…but she was bloody terrified.

"Davina Claire, you can tell me anything. Now, what is it?" He was suddenly dead serious. Davina, of course, had a habit of being overly serious, and usually, on a good day, he could alleviate it with a smart remark or a kiss on the neck. This was not one of those times.

"Charlie's magic is separating from his body. He's dying, Kol, and I have no idea how to stop it."

Charlie's magic is separating from his body… Separation… An image of her flashed through his mind: _boiling blood in her veins on Day 2, separation of body and magic on Day 7, death on Day 9…_ "No…" Kol whispered. He turned and looked to Celestine who sat in front of him. A smug little smile was planted on her face.

"Wait, Kol, what did you say?" Davina asked. She perhaps thought he had offered her some sort of absolution, some sort of saving grace for her friend But God, how wrong his little witch was.

"Davina, get the bloody _fuck_ out of there, do you hear me? Get the fuck out of that sick house. _Now_." Sickness. Sickness. Sickness. Sickness. Sickness. _Someone wants to swallow your world up, and leave you with nothing…_

 


	2. Radiant Monsters

Kol had been impatiently waiting for Davina for twenty minutes. His impatience did not help to alleviate his thoughts, which cyclically followed through his conversation with his girlfriend: _His magic is separating from his body…_ He had a silver hexagon-shaped star in his hand—an old magical treasure he had once valued more than his little band of witches, who had had the power to channel it. She would simply have to stuff a load of her power into the object, and Kol could have a supply of magic—as if he was a real warlock—for an hour or so. That had been enough for him, then. He went through droves of witches for that little hexagon star: all of them giving him their last drop of magic, just so he could feel _something._ He promised them kingdoms, money, fame, love—all of their greatest desires. He never returned the favor.

By the time Kol came back to the Crypt with Davina last year, the hexagon star and his little witch followers were all simply dusty artifacts from another time. He wondered bleakly if Davina would soon come to join these meaningless trinkets—somewhere stashed away for the next two centuries, until in a moment of nostalgia, he found her once again.

No. He wouldn’t allow that to happen. She wasn’t sick. Yet.

He heard the crypt door open and there she was, Davina Claire. He forgot sometimes just how utterly achingly beautiful she was. And every time he did, he regretted it, as he felt as if all the air was knocked from his lungs. Every time he saw her, as cliché as it fucking sounded, it was as if it was the first time: that sad little girl in the churchyard, two years ago, solemnly looking at a lump of disfigured roses, before she raised her hand and gave life… He had wanted to make a point to her, when he was brought back, to tell her about it—to tell her _all_ of it: from beginning to end. Every secret, every lie, every act of violence, every broken particle of his life… He wanted to give her everything he was. Because this little girl—a girl no higher than 5’2, an infant in comparison to his perennial lifetime—had breathed _life_ into his soul. A cold, dusty 1,000-year-old existence of nihilism and emptiness…and she shattered it, with the mere touch of her hand. 

God, he was turning into a bloody sap over this nonsense for Davina. He never used to fall prey to these weak inclinations of emotions and feelings… He wasn’t Elijah, who fell in love with every other broken little girl he met. And he certainly wasn’t Nik, looking for a family or a home or a land to rule over, even though he had always had the luxury.

For centuries, it hadn’t been about anything. And people will argue with you—as people always do (they’re people, what else do you expect?) —that feeling nothing is “extraordinarily terrible.” A real knife in the guts. But that’s why most people are fucking squalid. Because ‘nothing’ is _nothing_. There’s no guilt, there’s no grey areas of morality and religion and redemption, there’s no anger or fear, there’s just nothing. And you don’t care. It’s like that little dark part of yourself—yes, the soft, velvety Satanic voice inside your head that’s always willing to make you feel like shit for thinking _such_ a thing—is finally the one calling the shots to all the decisions in your life.

 

It’s glorious.

 

It’s freedom.

 

It’s emancipation.

 

It’s like jumping off a building and not caring what happens when you hit the ground. Because what’s the worst that could happen? You’re bloody immortal, the whole world is just waiting for you to _fuck_ it; take the hips of that earthly maiden and just jack the shit out of her.

 

 

Until you hit the _fucking_ asphalt.

 

 

And then feeling ‘nothing’ comes and burns you—you taste the flames of Hell, you smell the stinking pestilence of damnation, and all you ever hear are the screams of the damned crying out for salvation, for God—for a savior. Whatever you imagine of Hell, you’re wrong—it’s worse than you could possibly even grasp within the teeny, tiny perspective we are given as humans.

Choosing to feel nothing was the worst decision Kol ever made.

He remembered laying there, as the flames of the white-oak steak coursed across his body, thinking not of what awaited him, but of that lovely ironic speech of the Bard:

_That thou didst love her, strikes some scores away_

_From the great compt: but love that comes too late,_

_Like a remorseful pardon slowly carried,_

_To the great sender turns a sour offence,_

_Crying, 'That's good that's gone.'_

Why hadn’t he chosen to do something? Why hadn’t he ever chosen to _feel? A remorseful pardon._ He had lived ten centuries—and now, he was going to die from Jeremy Gilbert, a sniveling little imp? _Love that comes too late._ There had never been anything, he had never hoped for anything—that was the whole grandiose purpose of NOTHING. _To the great sender turns a sour offense._ How could it mean death and decadence and hell, when all it had ever been was _nothing?!_

 

 

Because Hell—Kol realized, as he felt the last sliver of himself leave his ancient body that night—was _nothing._

 

 

He rushed to Davina, then. “You alright, love?” He felt her forehead for a fever, flipped her arms over to view her forearms, and listened to her heart for any irregular rhythm. 

“Kol, I’m fine.” Davina said with an annoyed tone.

Kol ignored her—she didn’t understand. He pressed his palm against her cheek as he feelt for clamminess.

“Kol Mikaelson.” She snapped. Upon her request, he stopped what he was doing. “You need to explain to me what the hell is happening.” She crossed her arms and stepped away from him. He knew what she was doing: no touchy-feely, lovey-dovey stuff until she had what she wanted. His Davina Claire was no brainless maiden: She knew what she meant to him, and she knew exactly how to use that to her advantage. 

He sighed and leaned against a table covered with spell books and grimoires of powerful witches. He thought of _her_ —the Irish Queen from eons ago… The wolf. The bodies. The snow. It was so familiar, yet all so bloody confusing. What did it mean? Could it be happening again? He ran a worried hand through his hair and looked over at her, studying Davina with a careful look. At the first sign of sickness, he would catch the slightest strain of her face, he wouldn’t let her get sucked into this. Not like _her_.

But to tell her of everything? _But love that comes too late…_ And without another thought—

 

“Long before you, Davina Claire, there was an ancient Celtic Coven of witches known as the _Sídhe_ —they weren’t a very friendly bunch, mind you, but they did love their land. It probably had something to do with the fact that, just as you little New Orleans witches—their magic was connected to the Earth.

“For thousands of years the _Sídhe_ reigned over Northern Ireland—they were considered half-god, in most cases, since their power was practically the stuff of the divine. They were immortal. Immortal witches that needed no blood curse to sustain themselves.” Kol smirked. Esther would have rolled in her grave at the thought of deathless immortality.

“They didn’t need to die to be immortal?” Davina raised an interested, but careful brow.

“No, Davina Claire, they didn’t need to drink blood to be immortal—they just _were_.”

Davina’s eyes widened. “That’s impossible.”

“Now, darling, haven’t you ever heard the expression: ‘impossible simply says “I’m possible?’” He wanly joked. He knew she wouldn’t find it funny, but nonetheless, it was entertaining to see that angry little expression of hers.

She didn’t, in fact, find it funny. “Kol, be serious—what happened?”

“Well, there must have been something in the water because the next thing, you know, all these immortal witches are dropping over in a kind of state: moaning on and screaming into the night in agony, their veins splitting through their skin, and their magic…” He stopped, realizing what he was saying, and how her eyes met his in that sad sort of way. It’s like when you find a baby bird, abandoned by its mother, and you just know…the chances of it surviving without the constancy, the hourly feeding, the warmth and security of its mother’s breast—it’s all just so matter of fact, but so inevitable.

She looked away from him, but it had been too slow. He had seen the doubt, the hesitation—the unquestioning understanding of what was to come. “Finish the story.” Davina said softly.

“It’s not important—you know what happens, and—”

 

“Just finish—” She tried to interrupt.

 

“—Davina, just—”

 

“Kol Mikaelson, finish the _fucking_ story.” Davina gave him one of her nastiest looks, the one that said ‘don’t fuck with me, Kol Mikaelson, or I will make you regret your past seven lifetimes.’ She grabbed a stool and sat in front of him, swinging her legs around it in some marvelously nimble manner. With an eyebrow arched and her eyes bright with a sort of divine impatience, she spoke: “We’re wasting time.”

 _We’re wasting_ time. That was funny. She was so young, so human, and so utterly real that ‘time’ still was an entity by which she measured her life. When you lived a thousand years, time wasn’t real, anymore. You started to see it repeat itself so many times, in so many different places, that you notice the patterns long enough to realize that there _aren’t_ any patterns. It’s all just a fucking mess. And so, here he was, seeing it all over _again_ :

“Their magic—it separated from their bodies. Just like your friend, Charlie.”

 

\--

 

Kol awoke to the sound of a wolf. Yes, he was certain it had been a bloody dog—he had lived alongside their kind for too long in his youth, to _not_ recognize that scraping, screeching howl of a rotten cur. He looked into the darkened woods beyond his dying campfire as if he hoped to catch sight of the beast.

“Where are you, beastie?” Kol whispered into the darkness.

There wasn’t an answer, or any sound to be heard, for that matter. The trees didn’t stir, the wind was calm, the owls had ceased to call to one another—in fact, it seemed as if the Earth, herself, was holding her breath.  The moonlight was filtering in through the tall Caledonian Firs like cream being poured into dark, bitter coffee. But it wasn’t a peaceful darkness. Kol had lived much too long to know that darkness wasn’t at all peaceful _._ No, darkness, on the contrary, was when things came _alive_ : it was when conspirators met to stab emperors 23 times, it was when young girls—dressed as boys—snuck into churches and stole wafers with tiny crosses on them, it was when plans were solidified by the cut of blood oaths, it was when poisonous and dark curses were most poignantly said… Oh, no, darkness was when life thrived, not when it slept.

He was sure it had been a wolf—his hearing was never wrong, but could it have been _the_ werewolf? The kind that lived beside his family’s thatched house, the kind that ate Henrik’s entrails, the kind that his mother had taken a particular shine to all those years ago… Kol looked up at the full moon, a small inky smile spread across his lips as he thought of his older brother—the tall, sharp, and physically imposing Niklaus. If it had been _the_ wolves, Nik would have tucked his bloody tail in between his legs and begged the bitch to give him some form of consolation. _You will forever seek a pack, Niklaus,_ he remembered his words to his brother—the very last time he saw him, _but you carry your pack with you—your lies, your dissension, your animosity for all things… That_ is _your pack, brother Always has been, always will be…._ Kol doubted Nik had been pleased with his words. In fact, the hand-shaped scar he had on his chest, for days afterwards, was a good indicator of just how flattered Niklaus had been…

Kol was just about to fall asleep once again, as he dozed off to the steady sound of his own heartbeat. But then he heard it again—the angry screeching sound of the beast. “Well, love, I was going to let you live…but you don’t leave me much choice.” The centuries-old vampire rose to his feet and sped out onto the ledge of the mountain—listening for miles around him, trying to hear the sound of the wolf.

“Come get me, little wolf…your kind should know, by now, not to avoid destiny.”

 And then, there she was. A massive white wolf with fierce red eyes. She had been tracking him, just as he had been tracking her. How romantic.

“ _Thou art a radiant monster_.” The Latin rolled off his tongue with a crisp, beautiful twist of the lips.

The wolf snarled—she didn’t much like that, he supposed. She watched him for a long time in an unmoving crouch, staring at him with the tenacity of a stone. Her red eyes were _glowing_ as if they were rubies stuck in a luminescent shaft of light. 

“You know, I should introduce you to my brother, Niklaus, you’d get along rightfully well. You’ve both got that sort of wolf thing.” Kol smirked, but it appeared that’s what the wolf had been waiting for, as she leaped forward. Her powerful leg muscles moving within her fur, pouncing with the grace of a thousand disordered dancers. She knocked him to soft forest floor—Kol fully expected to meet the face of a snarling, spitting wolf when he fell, but instead, he came face-to-face with a powerful, sharply-angular, dark-skinned woman…with actual _red eyes_. Her face was cloaked around a rich, dark fabric and from the smell, Kol assumed it was wool. She had thick, black hair that was seemingly braided down into the shadows of her hood. And even with her wild appearance, he could easily spot the threads of the court—even the barbaric, remote courts of Ireland—as beneath her black cloak, a bright red dress hung on her shoulders, extending beneath her and onto the forest floor. 

“And what fine magic of the night, do I owe to such pleasure as that of a visit from such a _beastly_ maiden?”

“ _Tá tú ag dul in iúl.”_ Straight, traiditonal Irish. So, she was powerful, a shapeshifter—and Kol had no idea what she had just said.

“Care to speak in the King’s tongue, love? After all, Ireland is ruled by the _Anglish_.” He growled in a snarky, unhesitant tone, but he didn’t dare fight against her. He didn’t know what kind of beast this woman was. If she was a werewolf, her bite, for all he knew, could have killed him—and she was even more deadly if she knew how to switch in and out of her human form.

The woman with the harsh red eyes didn’t respond—why would she? Instead, she simply grabbed him by the arm and—with an incredible strength—lifted him off the ground, and shoved him into a tree. As soon as his head collided with the back of the bark, he saw black spots dance across his vision. Well, that was new. Anyone smart would have been afraid of the unnatural woman before him, but then again, they were boring, Kol was just entertained. “Ah, so the little wolf likes it rough, I see. Well, allow me to happily be at your service.” And that’s when he decided not to play by the wolf woman’s rules.

Kol grabbed hold of the woman’s shoulders and flipped her across his own, knocking her to the ground. In an instant, she rolled up over her own descent, leaping to her feet in perfect balance in less than a second. “ _Amadán!_ ” And then she really went at him, pulling a long, beautiful sword from her cloak. Well, in hindsight, he really should have seen that one coming. He twisted out of the way, just as the speeding rapier came past his ear.

Her growl ferociously resembled that of a dog, and Kol wasn’t ashamed to admit he was very turned on. “Don’t tempt me with such lecherous language, love.” He smirked, just in time for her to lunge once more with her rapier, but Kol’s own sword came out and matched hers. The cling of metal-upon-metal was enough to echo for meters around them within that dark, all-too quiet forest. The little wolf might have been mortal, but she was practically just as strong as any vampire. Except, she highly underestimated the strength of a 300 hundred-year-old Original. 

Playing to her strength, Kol began to take a few dainty steps toward her. She gritted her teeth in sheer willpower, refusing to let go of her stance. _Such fire, such a capacity for resistance. Why?_ “Now, darling, hasn’t anyone ever taught you any manners? Because I ensure you, if you’re coming to me for advice, you’re in the wrong place.” He was within kissing distance to her, her sword slid almost at an exact vertical line, but still pressed against his.

The red-eyed woman didn’t answer, but her cloak came undone around her head to reveal the silver-drawn Irish runes sculpted around her lovely dark face. They were shimmering with her sweat, matting her hair around her face. She was pushing against the sword with all her might, her boots dug deep into the soft forest floor, and her teeth were sharpened in full-on canine fashion, all in the effort to stop the force of his blade. She wasn’t going to leave him alone, but that’s not what Kol minded, what he minded was her insolence in what he _was_. What was the point of being the ‘unholiest of the unholies,’ if you didn’t get to show everyone what you were?

“Oh, love, I would have let you go, but you just had to be a pest.” He dropped his sword and the little wolf fell forward, her sword falling straight into Kol’s chest cavity. When he first became a vampire, Kol would have cried out in pain over the feeling of a sword splitting him through-and-through, but now, it felt as if it was simply a tickle.

He began to laugh as her eyes widened in horror at the sight. “ _Crétur…”_ She whispered in silent fear.

Kol grabbed the sword with both hands and tore it from his chest, throwing it a mile away. “Now, you’re going to explain something to me, little wolf: how could you have possible gone up against an Original vampire?” He took a dangerous step towards that wolf woman, forcing her to back up into the tree he had just been up against a moment ago. He gently put his hands around her neck and allowed for his thumbs to feel the chords of muscle and tension moving beneath his touch. He looked deeply into her bright red eyes and realized they weren’t red at all—no, they were _fiery._ There were oranges, reds, pinks, browns, ashy greys—and that gaze was staring directly into his own.

“Desecrator.” She whispered with a solemn acceptance of her fate. At first, Kol didn’t get what she said as it was hidden beneath the thick folds of her accented tongue, but then he realized, with a sudden, sharp revelation: she had spoken in English. 

His resulting smile was sharp like the sharks that swam at the very bottom of the ocean—awaiting just the right moment until—“Oh, so, you do speak English, then?” Kol’s lips were practically inches from hers. 

The wolf’s eyes filled with contempt—an answer all on its own. She wouldn’t speak, but she knew what he wanted. She would do him no pleasure.

“Not the talkative type, then? Well, that serves me rightfully well: I won’t have to cut your tongue out to keep you from screaming, when I rip your liver from your chest.” Kol grinned darkly at the determined face of the wolf— _all that resistance, and for what? For death._ He struck his hand into her abdomen and grabbed an organ, the first one his fingers wrapped around. “Hm, does that feel like the liver to you, love?” He whispered sweetly into her ear, making sure to kiss her neck as he did. “Or maybe—” he ripped his hand from her chest, leaving a gaping wound in her stomach, before plunging back in—“this one?”

He would have done more, had it not been for the hell-raising, riotous sound behind him. Kol turned sharply to find five more wolves growling menacingly at him—all with multi-colored eyes to contrast with their fur. They were defending their alpha…what pure sentiment. “Oh, please, you bloody rats, she’ll be dead in a moment, can we postpone the part where I kill all of you until then?” The wolves showed no signs of backing down. Every bitch had her hair standing on end, eyes flashing in the light of the moon, and there was definitely no room for argument. 

“No? Well, lovelies, since you’re all so impatient to die—” He sighed and dropped the red-eyed girl to a painful lump on the forest floor. “Let’s get on with it.” He opened his arms to the wolves and they lunged towards him.

 

\--

 

Davina was silent for a long moment after he spoke. Long enough of a moment, that Kol began to grow nervous: she was a thoughtful maid, his Davina, but she didn’t need _that_ long to gather her words. In a right and proper Kol Mikaelson fashion, he tried to blame it on her—she had wanted to _know_ what was in store for her little warlock friend. It had been her fault. If it had been his way, he wasn’t even going to tell her!

Except, that wasn’t the case at all. He had opened his mouth, in the first place. He should have lied, he should have kept it hidden…at least then, she could have gone on living without the fear of death hanging over all of her friends. At least, the ones that still had a beating heart. “Davina, darlin’, I need you to say something…”

She swallowed hard, without meeting his eyes. He realized, with a catch of his heart, that she had swallowed a lump in the back of her throat. He saw her hunch her shoulders in a way that seemed to assume the weight of world like she was Atlas. “How long do we have?” 

“It was different for them all, but…” The image of _her_ flashed through his head. Her cold, clammy skin as if it was alabaster marble built on top of a sheet of ice. Her teeth chattering, while a fire, the temperature of an industrial forge, raged through her veins, burning her magic from her body. “But for the most powerful of the witches, it was nine days… The magic didn’t start separating until later into the illness. If Charlie’s magic is separating now…” He trailed off, he knew she would get exactly what he was talking about.

“He’ll be dead by tomorrow morning.” She murmured—a choked, invalid sound. The weight was pressing harder onto her shoulders, now. She was being crushed, suffocated, twisted under this impossible weight he had just given to her. And he couldn’t take it back, he couldn’t protect her from this—it was a weight only the Regent of the Nine Covens could balance.

Davina’s green eyes were downcast, but he could see the condensation gathering there. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, closing her eyes as a tear slipped out beneath her eyelid. It rolled over her cheek like some ancient glacier, creating valleys, steppes, plains—primordial structures all emblematic of the heavy, life-altering sadness she carried. Kol couldn’t stand it. In a moment, he had her tucked in his arms, squeezing her tightly against him. “Oh, _darling_ , I’m so sorry…” He whispered into her heart-shaped ear.

He expected her to mold against him, to lean into him, and begin to unravel… Isn’t that what happened when you were faced with unexpected, but _sincere_ comfort? You unraveled, unwove your stitching, and became nothing but finely-strung threads of a person. But Davina instantly pulled away from him, violently pushing him away with a swift wave of magic.

"No, this will not happen. He's my friend-there has to be a way." She gritted through her teeth. She turned unexpectedly, then, into a shaft of bright, unrelenting sunlight-and Kol could have sworn-he saw some kind of halo form over her forehead, as if she was some kind of avenging archangel of the wrathful Man Upstairs. Her green eyes were lit with a decisive anger, and Kol, knowing her better than anyone knew that look: nothing-absolutely, nothing-was going to stand in her way. She was the herald of life. She breathed life into existence, gave air into the lungs of the 3,000 year-old corpses, brought back extinct species, transformed wastelands into paradises of Edens-she was the Creator, a Da Vinci… She could not be simply pacified by a virus that she knew nothing of. The sad thing was, she knew nothing of it…because if she did, she would have known, there was no point to fighting.

\-- 

Kol awoke in a groggy, delirious sort of state to a woman towering over him. At first, he thought she was  ten-feet-tall, but once he came to his senses, he saw she was seated on a golden throne. _If she’s on a throne…then where am I?_ He thought drowsily, looking around him.

They were in a towering gothic structure, one that would make Lancaster Castle jealous. There was a domed cap and a heartbreakingly beautiful stained-glass scene of the Catholic God handing a star (yes, a _star_ ) to a group of women. It seemed as if light shined through the glass star in speckled, fragmented rays and onto the tiled floor where Kol lay. The walls had elaborately-painted cartoons that extended nearly the entire length of the room—all depicting powerful and divine women performing biblical-like tasks: There was a maiden raising a lame man from paralysis, an old woman feeding 5,000 hungry peasants gathered at her feet, a group of women splitting a massive river to reveal thousands of fish for a group of villagers to eat. But the one so particularly striking was hanging behind the throne: a tiny child—Kol assumed, a little girl—was reaching to a familiar man with beard and open-toed sandals, and receiving a warm, bright, and iridescent light. That painting seemed to be lit from within, perhaps by a network of candles and tapers, in his inebriated state Kol couldn’t be entirely sure. 

“ _Seo é, mo bhean._ ” A voice behind him spoke. “ _An_ Desecrator.” He tried to move his head from the floor to see who it was, but it was so bloody _heavy_. He wasn’t really awake, he realized. No, he was, for the first time in centuries: sedated. What a ridiculously human feeling.

The woman from the throne stepped down the stairs and came to look down at him. Kol vaguely caught sight of her naked toes as the rest of her body was dwarfed in a green cloak, but it was enough to catch a whiff of her marvelously, energizing smell. It seemed to be a mix of lavender and rosemary—an invigoratingly attack on his dilapidated, yet overpowered senses. “S’mels…” He tried to speak, but his tongue was caught in between his teeth—too thick to move in such a confined space as his mouth.

A sharp tug on his hair made his eyes sleepily meet those of the woman before him. He couldn’t see her features, hair, or mouth—but her _eyes…_ Green. Bright. Angry. Vengeful. And so deliciously, _alive._ He knew them. He had seen her somewhere before. “Face...” He muttered with his ridiculously-sized tongue.

Instead of answering, the woman ripped a strand of his hair from his head, eliciting a delayed-cry of pain from Kol. Still weak from the effects of the sedative, Kol slumped back onto the cold, stone-tiled floor. She whispered heavenward and then blew into her palm where the bits of Kol’s hair lay. The hair began to weave together, stretching, tying into one band of hair, and then, it began to melt: molting into a syrupy dark liquid that turned from bronze to a dark-foreboding _red_. She had turned hair into blood. Forget water into wine—this was an entirely different transformation, altogether. She was changing the essence of solid to liquid. Esther, his mother, would have been bloody impressed by the transformative magic.

She raised the blood to her lips and sniffed the iron-scented liquid. Although he couldn’t see her mouth, he knew she was frowning—pursing her lips in disappointment. “It’s not him, Betha.” She pulled her cloak from her face, then. The outline of her head, lining up perfectly with the silhouette of Jesus giving the star to the child behind her. Her face outlined by the golden light of the panel behind her, while the fragmented and colorful lights above from the stained-glass showered over her brown, luscious mane.

 _Oh, Holy Hell,_ Kol wanted to laugh, _he absolutely had never seen this woman before…_ She was exquisite, but in a way least expected.

“Anglo...Sax-unn…” Kol gurgled in response to her expertly English tongue.

Whether she was an Anglican, or not, she didn’t deem it necessary to answer him. She squatted to his slumped form and took a deep whiff of his scent. And then—nothing in Kol’s life would ever prepare him for what she did next: she placed her hands on either side of his face. A chilling, awakening feeling rolled over him. It was as if she was tapping into his very mind and shaking it all loose, moving all the lackadaisical energy from his body and replacing his strength. And once her power had shaken him awake, it began to dig through his mind. He could feel her—those soft, but powerful fingers thrumming through his brain. Where was she going with it? All these tiny, insignificant pieces of himself…no one would certainly want them. Kol dully wondered if she was going to kill him, but didn’t have the energy—or the desire to fight her.

“He’s his brother.” She murmured as her intense green eyes pick-pocketed every single piece of his life.

“É a mharú, mo bhean.” A command, an unnegotiable demand that even made the green-eyed Queen hesitate for a split-second. It was then, Kol recognized the voice—the red-eyed woman, Betha. So, he hadn’t killed her. Well, that’s perfect.

As if responding to Betha’s commanding tone, the Queen stopped shifting through Kol’s mind and looked to Betha, somewhere behind Kol. “ _Agus beidh sé ag fulaingt as na peacaí ar a chuid bodhraigh?_ ” Kol had thought English was her tongue, that is, until he heard her native Irish roll from her mouth. It was like hearing God speak the world into existence, as the sheer weight of her power hid within her voice. He could tell her heart, her soul, her very being was within that language. 

“ _Fulaingfidh an_ Deasecrator.” Betha answered—the concern in her voice was, there. Whatever she had said.

The Queen paused and then turned back to Kol—still a slumped, bound heap at her feet. She watched him for a long moment, his eyes meeting hers. There, for an insanely, close and unrelenting second, he saw something—a _creature_ —agonizingly tormented within her eyes. But it was gone before he could even identify that violent, daunted, and wild spirit within. “My general demands your blood, vampire, give me one reason why I should allow for you to live?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo cliff hangers :) I hope you enjoyed that, I defs enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> A few things: 1. some music to listen to this would be Helen Jane Long's beautiful piano album, Perspective, it just came out on spotify a month ago and it quite literally is the greatest album by her. 
> 
> 2\. Kol is super OOC in the 1358 side of the chapter, I apologize, as its difficult to try and write him in a weird in-between way of being a dick, yet being somewhat new to the game of being an Original vampire. 
> 
> 3\. Also, the language that Betha and Iona speak throughout the chapter is the native Irish tongue. It's beautiful and you should look it up on Youtube to hear how it sounds, but for my own chapter, I used fucking Google Translate because I'm trash. If you have any questions about it, feel free to message me/leave a comment, but for the most part it's not really important what they're saying. 
> 
> ALL WILL BE REVEALED. Much love and thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HELLO EVERYONE. So, this is AU, obviously, we're pretending that at the end of S2, Davina brought back Kol-instead of Esther. So, she's still Regent and everything in S3 has yet to happen. Also, I included this in the TVD-verse due to Kol's heavy involvement in it. Davina, of course, will be absolutely relevant-but she's not so much important, as Kol's personal backstory is. 
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH AND ENJOY : 
> 
> \--Fel


End file.
